The invention relates to a method and a device for conveying containers past an apparatus for inspecting the bottom of the containers, for example for contamination, flaws and foreign bodies. The containers are guided into the inspection apparatus on a first conveyor, and guided out of the inspection apparatus on a second conveyor. A gap is left between the first and second conveyors, within which the containers are inspected by the inspection apparatus and within which the containers are not supported, at least not over the whole of their under surface. The containers are guided by side guidance apparatus.
Conveyor devices of this type are employed particularly for the inspection of empty bottles (empty glass or plastic bottles). In this case, the inspection apparatus consists of a light source arranged in the region of the gap below the empty bottles, and of a recognition device, for example a CCD camera, arranged above the empty bottles, this device inspecting the bottom of the empty bottles through the mouth of the bottle.
It is known from EP-A-0 124 164 and EP-B1-0 415 154 to hold the empty bottles by their sides between belts moving along with them, and thus to move them forwards over the gap.
It is also known to grip empty bottles in star-shaped wheels, and thus to guide them through an apparatus for inspecting the bottom.
In both instances the containers, for example empty bottles, have first of all to be lined up singly, so that they can be delivered in a row on the first conveyor with a fixed minimum spacing from each other, or at least without pressure being applied (without dynamic pressure). The containers are lined up singly by means of special-purpose apparatus. After the inspection, the containers are again fed along under dynamic pressure, because the typical filling machinery requires the containers at the entry to the filling machine to be moved under dynamic pressure. When being moved by dynamic pressure, the containers, which are not in any order, are moved forwards on a conveyor belt or on a stationary surface under pressure from the containers following behind. In this case, there is a rail beside the conveyor belt or the stationary surface, to prevent the containers falling over.